Sesame Street End Credits
SESAME STREET END CREDITS (1998 - 2002) While the end credits may start out as fun with that funky music, the Sesame Street characters and all those kids dancing, the part towards the end of the video was the unsettling part. Unsettling parts of the video (because of the CTW/Sesame Workshop logos from 1998-2002): 1. The end of the video shows the end credits text for the “Children's Television Workshop” with a purple static background. 2. The text then goes away to a sudden appearance of Big Bird, still with a purple static background, then says "Toodle-loo!". 3. Cue to another end text credits with a white text saying “Sesame Street was originally produced for the Public Broadcasting System” and black background. This is a jarring cut. 4. Then finally, the Sesame Workshop logo appears at the end. There’s a variant from 2000 vwhere the text is changed and the music is more creepy. On reruns, the word “Children’s Television Workshop” was replaced by “Sesame Workshop” a everything else remained the same. Nicknames after the end credits: “Purple Static (from Hell)”, “CTW Static”, “The Ugly Font”, “Big Bird”, “Toodle-Loo!”, “Evil Big Bird”, “Toodle-Loo of Doom“, “The Coming Soon from Sesame Street Logo”, “WHY, SESAME STREET?! WHY?!?!”, “The Personification of All That is Evil”, “AAAAAAAARRRGGGGHHH!!!! (2000 variant only)”, ”Bells of Doom (2000 variant only)”, “Aww it’s not that bad.”, “Big Bird says “Toodle-Loo!”, “Friendly Big Bird”, “Toodle-Loo of Magic”, “Bells from Heaven (2000 variant only)”, “The Cheesy Font”, “How did Sesame Street get all four parts of this logo anyway?”, “Nothing to fear”. Music/Sounds after the end credits: * 1995-1999: A bombastic reorchestration of the famous Sesame Street theme. * 1999-2001: A somewhat creepy keyboard rendition of the theme with a 3-note bell tune. * 2001-2003: A jazzy rendition of the theme played by a mute trumpet assemble, with some twinkles at the beginning and the end. Scare Factor after the end credits: * Medium to high for the 1998-1999 variant. The music is bombastic and can frighten some crapless kids, especially if they’re caught off-guard. The ugly text, the purple static and Big Bird saying ”Toodle-loo!” will not help. The next logo, however, is in 2000, has a better story... * NIGHTMARE!!!! For the 1999-2001 variant, the purple static, combined with the creepy music, the ugly text and Big Bird saying “Toodle-loo!” will scare every people in the world. The jarring cut of the end text credits on a black background followed by the Sesame Workshop “House of Boredom” logo will also unnerve viewers. This is one of the scariest logos ever made, with the Viacom “V of Doom”, Screen Gems “S from Hell”, Klasky-Csupo “Splaat”, the BND “ViD Mask” and the DiC “Kid in Bed“ logo. You're dead, anyway * Low to medium for the 2001-2003 variant. Big Bird’s ”Toodle-loo!” will still catch some crapless kids off-guard. However, the music is pretty tame. None for those who are used to it. Pinkie Pie and the Tiddlytubbies can find it cute.Category:Sesame Street Category:Creepy Category:Nightmare Category:Haunted Childhood Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare Leafy (BFDI) Category:The most scariest logo that scares all Cartoon Network characters Category:Logo that King Pig wees his pants Category:Logos that make me cringe Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logo That Scare Dued1 Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:High to Nightmare Category:Logos that makes you have a bad dream about them Category:Crapless Category:Logos that make babies middle finger you Category:Logos that scare Fan (Inanimate Insanity II) Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that not scare Golf Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Tennis Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Golf Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Metal Ball (BFDI) Category:BFDI Characters Category:LOGOS THAT IS WAY TOO SCARY THA ABE SIMPSONS HAD A HEART ATTACK Category:Nightmares everywhere by these logos Watch the 2000 variant if you dare Hey, can someone add the 2000 variant of the Sesame Street logo? Can this be coming soon? Category:Logos that are so scary they make you poop your pants at Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur and he gets so mad that he kills RobotboyFTW PeppaPigFTL and everyone fucking cries and floods GoCity and they let you pay a huge fine for fucking up GoCity Category:Toodle Loo! Category:Weird Logos Category:Logos so scary that Nick Jr logo fucks your ass and all of a sudden the Viacom V of Doom logo comes to get you. At 9.00am, Barney is here!!! Scary Logo desc Category:Logos with Sesame Street characters Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:Logos so freaking scary that there’s no escape for Big Bird in the purple static so he cries and the weird muppets came to punch his face off so Big Bird gets mad and sucks Steve’s dick Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare PenYesFTW BojNoFTL Category:Logos so freaking scary that that Leo on the 1960 MGM Television logo zooms to your screen OMG THE TRUMPETTED LION IS GONNA KILL YA Category:Logos that could not scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that make the Tiddlytubbies make lots of noise Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Unikitty Category:Logos that scare autistic people Category:Logos that give eevee nighmares (pokemon ) Category:Logos that scare Lucy Category:Logos that are so fucking scary Angry Wiggler From MP9 Comes Out Of The TV And Squishes You And You Fucking Die! Category:Logos with good music Category:It's for toddlers! Category:Logos that could not scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that Bob the Tomato likes Category:Logos that Larry the Cucumber likes Category:Logos that Junior Asparagus likes Category:Logos that could not scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that could not scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that could not scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that make Spike the Dragon burp out fire out of his mouth Category:Logos that make Shining Armor cry Category:PBS Logos Category:Logos that scare Icabeezer (VeggieTales in the House/City)